Bits of Fluff
by ArtFreak101
Summary: While Renamon detested the feeling of being 'fluffy'... she had to admit the after incentives had their perks.


DISCLAIMER: You know it. You've heard it.

Takato whistled as he walked down the streets with an umbrella over his head. He was tempted to start singing and dancing through the puddles, but he figured he received enough odd looks from having Guilmon following him around without adding to it.

It was raining like crazy today and several areas of the city were flooded including the park. You'd have hardly believed it considering how nice the weather had been yesterday and the previous two weeks.

Still, it was spring time. It was that time of year for it he supposed.

He was just coming back home after having brought Guilmon some blankets and moving him into a nearby parking garage until it stopped flooding.

He smiled when he saw his parent's bakery within sight.

He paused however when a smell assaulted his nose. It smelled like a wet animal. He sniffed a couple of times. Make that several wet animals given the smell's intensity.

He looked up.

It took a _whole_ lot of willpower not to break down laughing on the sidewalk; although he did have to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop the gaffing.

Renamon was sitting on one of the branches of a near by tree.

Not to mention soaking wet.

Like any furred animal, when their fur is wet, it lays flat against the skin. Making them appear to have lost weight or mass. Much like a person's hair sticking to their scalp when wet.

That was not to say Renamon was scary thin or anything under all that fur. Far from it really… It was just that when her fur was wet, you saw a lot more of her actual figure. He noticed she looked a lot more noticeably… feminine.

'She actually has a pair of human like breasts under that fur…' Takato shot down and buried that like of thought quickly.

Still stifling his laughter, he looked up at the fox digimon amusedly.

Renamon glared down at him. "Not one word, Takato."

He nodded, although mostly to himself. Spotting an adjacent escape latter on the apartment building nearby, he wordlessly climbed up until he reached her height.

"Renamon." He greeted her and once again tried to stifle his laugh. Failing horribly too.

Renamon's glare however did not fail. "Takato." She clipped at tight responsive greeting.

Takato opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finding no way to say it politely, he decided to go for blunt. "You look like a drowned cat."

If anything, her glare intensified. "Quite."

"Might I enquire as to what you are doing here or why you are not at Rika's?" He leaned against the railing of the escape latter and tried not to look like he was staring at her.

That glare of hers was getting kind of scary.

"Rika's grandmother had told me that there was less than a ten percent chance of rain today." Renamon growled to herself. Next time she wanted a weather report she would stick her head out of a window.

"And the house?" He prodded. It didn't seem likely or even possible that anyone would prohibit Renamon from staying inside if she wished. Regardless of having wet fur.

"Locked." She supplied. Her glare began to lose effect as she became more annoyed with the situation than anything else. Takato was still looking at her. "Rika's mother and grandmother cornered her this morning and took her shopping."

"Ah." Takato remembered the few times he had been allowed into Rika's room. He also remembered the closet full of dresses he knew she abhorred.

He snorted in amusement. Knowing Rika was most likely in her own version of hell at the moment. Even Renamon couldn't keep the smirk off her face, having the same train of thought.

Takato scratched the back of his head. "If you want you can come over to my folks place to dry off and wait out the rain?"

Under normal circumstances she would have said no mainly because she found the indoors to be stifling to her senses.

But right now…

She nodded.

Smiling, Takato made his way down the latter and down the street while she followed silently in the trees above. As he reached the door to the bakery, he looked up. "Are you coming?"

Renamon looked down at her drenched form silently before making a decision. "I'll come in through the window."

He nodded and stepped inside.

"Hey Mom! Dad! I brought a friend home with me. We'll be upstairs in my room." He stepped out of his shoes and closed the door.

His mother looked up from where she was kneading the dough. "Where are they?" She looked at the closed door.

"Yeah." He fought the grin off his face. "She's a little embarrassed at the state she is in. So she is coming in through the window."

His mother gave him a dry look. Rather ironic considering the situation. "Wet, is she?"

He nodded. "Soaked."

She chuckled. "Poor thing."

His father puffed out his chest a little. His son was growing up and bringing girls home. "Now son," He told him. "I understand you wanting to sneak girls into your room, but the idea is not to let us find out about it."

His mother rolled her eyes at her husband. "I seem to recall you failing spectacularly." She reminded him, deflating his puffed chest.

She looked back at her son. "Now I trust you not to do anything foolish with this girl while you are up there. I want to meet her before you two start dating."

Takato was tempted to tell his mother just who would be up there, but this was just too funny. He laughed and made his way upstairs.

In his room, he opened his window all the way; thankfully, the rain was coming down in the other direction so too much rain wouldn't get inside.

Renamon leapt to the window sill.

"You might want to shake yourself off a bit before stepping inside." He told her.

She nodded and shook herself like you would expect a dog would. It made Takato grin at her.

She sent his a half lidded glare for the course before stepping inside.

Making an effort to compose herself, she looked down at her fur. While only damp now, instead of her fur dripping flat, it now stuck out all over the place. She looked like she had been electrocuted.

Takato clucked. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." He stepped out of his room.

Silence filled the room, aside from the soft sound of the rain outside. Now that he was gone, she let out a deep sigh. Its not that she was against getting wet, or swimming, but city rain just smelled so… foul.

She took a few moments to look at the room. While smaller than Rika's, Takato undoubtedly had three times the amount of personal possessions.

Still, it had a certain character to it all. It defiantly spoke of Takato.

There on the wall near the bed were several framed drawings of Guilmon before he had been created. As you progressed down the wall, you saw more drawings. The skill increased.

Drawings of his friends, various digimon, his parents…

There was even a portrait of her near the end. It showed her standing tall with her arms crossed, looking strong and confident in any scenario.

"Is that really how he sees me?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm back." Takato announced as he opened the door. He had a few towels thrown over his shoulder and a basket of hygiene items she had seen in Rika's household.

"Not sure if you know what this is…" He pulled something from the basket.

"Yes." She replied. "It is a hair dryer. Rika's mother uses one."

"Okay." That helped, but he was still unsure if she knew how to operate it. He plugged it in and stepped close to dry her fur.

It was a slow process. It took almost three quarters of an hour to dry out her fur. About halfway through the process Renamon had closed her eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of the hot air warming her skin.

He had blushed like crazy when he had to bring the dryer down to her chest and thighs. Thankfully by that point she had closed her eyes and hadn't noticed.

"Takato!" His mother called after him from the bottom of the stairs. "You might want to consider perhaps giving her a change of cloths instead of wasting the hair dryer and putting hers in the dryer to dry!"

"Yes mom." He grinned. He wondered when he should tell his parents who was up here.

"Cloths?" Renamon wondered.

Takato chuckled. "She didn't ask who was up here."

She nodded.

"And remember I don't want to find out that you two are doing anything indecent up there!" His mother called again.

Takato barked a laugh.

"Indecent?" Renamon enquired again.

He shook his head, still chuckling. "My parents think I brought a girl home." Noticing her blank stare, he tried to find the words to better explain what his mother was referring to.

The key word is 'tried.'

He opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He was still unsure how to phrase it. Perhaps… if he remembered correctly, didn't fox mate for life?

He gestured with his hands. "Human… mating rituals…" He trailed off as he noticed he was still getting a blank look from Renamon.

He tried again. "What I mean to say is that… most humans are very… protective of their offspring. Follow me?"

She nodded.

"So when their children grow up and seek a potential… mate…" He paused when he saw his gesturing hands where not helping the conversation at all. "The parents prefer that their children bring the potential mate home first to meet them and see if they reach the parents approval." He finished. That sounded about right.

Renamon blinked. "Oh." She honestly wasn't sure what to day to that.

It was interesting none the less.

Very curious.

"So your parents thought that we might be…" She found herself trailing off in conversation.

Takato nodded, but he didn't meet her eyes as he finished drying her off, mainly because it brought other questions to mind. He knew in the Digimon cartoon, Digimon came from eggs. But where did the eggs come from?

Did Digimon even mate?

After another minute, he finished and turned the hair dryer off.

He stepped back to take it all in.

And fell to the floor laughing.

"What?" Renamon demanded. "WHAT?" Spotting a small hand mirror in the basket, she promptly grabbed in and took in her reflection.

"I look like a hair ball." She growled.

Takato laughed harder as the image brought to mind his neighbor's cat. "Would – you – object – to – me – calling you – Fluffy?" He asked her between the large guffaws of laughter.

She growled at her reflection. It was an odd word, but 'fluffy' did seem to fit her current description. Unlike her tamer, she took much more pride in her general appearance. In that moment, she had found a new hatred in life. Its name was fluffy.

Dropping the mirror, she looked to the cause of her current dilemma.

Takato stopped mid laugh when he saw the serious glare pointed at him and jumped to his feet. "Don't worry! It's an easy fix." He waved his hands away.

He grabbed a spray bottle and a large brush.

Starting with her head and back, he sprayed a light mist of water over her fur. Light enough that she couldn't even feel it.

He began brushing her.

Oh, Lord…

She shivered in a moment of pure ecstasy. This wasn't just a brushing! This was a 'massage!' She would say it almost made up for the whole fluffy incident.

She couldn't stop the shiver of pure pleasure each time the brush stroked her fur and skin. It was like easing her muscles and fixing an itch she'd never known was there. Hell, she had to concentrate just to keep from purring!

Takato smiled at the shiver of movement she made when he brushed her coat. He had seen many animals; cats and dogs do the same when brushed.

When he was younger he had always been a mama's boy. Heck, he still was. Since his parents could have no more children, he had no sister his mother could dote upon. His mother had taught him how to brush her hair.

She had told him it would come in handy when he was older.

He somehow guessed this wasn't quite what she meant.

He blushed when he heard Renamon utter a soft moan as he brushed her legs in soft measure strokes.

One thing was certain. Brushing Renamon's fur was very different in comparison to brushing his mother's hair for her.

Too soon in Renamon's opinion, Takato had finished brushing her fur.

Standing up, (she didn't even remember sitting down) she picked up the dropped hand mirror and looked at her reflection.

She looked good. Better than good, in her humble opinion.

"Hold up a sec." Takato dug through the basket and pulled out a tiny purple bottle. "This is going to be a little strong, so I'm going to spray it from a distance." He stood back a few paces and pointed the bottle in her direction. "You might want to cover your nose for a moment."

She hadn't covered her nose so when the smell of the spray assaulted her smell, she shook her head and sneezed.

After a moment of blinking and sniffing, she looked down at herself curiously. "It smells… nice." It certainly did the job of getting rid of that dirty wet fur smell. "What is it?"

Takato looked down at the bottle. "Um… Lavender." He replied. "My mom was never one to wear perfume, but I always liked this one myself."

Satisfied with the answer, Renamon quickly lost herself in her own thoughts.

She had never been doted on in such a manner before. Not in her entire life had she ever been pampered. Not even by Rika's grandmother.

She rather enjoyed it. Rather she enjoyed it a lot.

It had never occurred to her that someone might care for her just as much as Rika did for her. Perhaps care even more so; in a different way?

In her short time with Takato, she had never realized how much she cared for the other tamers as well and vice versa. Everyone cared for one another. It was easy to see now how Takato had a way about him that brought people together.

She noticed the rain had stopped and bits of blue sky where shining thought the clouds. It would be time to head home to Rika soon.

Such thought went out of mind as others came into perspective. She frowned slightly, wondering how she might get more special treatment like that from Takato.

Smiling, she walked up to Takato and bent down slightly before giving him a quick peck on the lips as she had seen other humans do in a show of affection.

"Maybe next time I can meet your parents?" She offered.

"Wha-?" Asked the blushing and gob smacked sixteen year old.

With that, Renamon leapt out of the window and into the tree across the street in the blink of an eye. After a parting wave from her, she made her way back to Rika's smelling faintly of lavender. While she detested the feeling of being fluffy, the after incentives had their perks.

Takato was left standing near the window with a dazed expression on his face. He turned around when he heard his mother enter his bedroom.

"Takato? How are you and your female friend holding up- TAKATO!"

He looked around wildly, wondering what he had done to set his mother off.

That is until he looked down at noticed the tent in his pants.

"Ack!"

**FIN**


End file.
